Kickin it with Crystal and the dogs
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: When the sibling of Jack returns everyone is happy but when family problems get in the way will Jack and the gang help his sibling. What do 4 dogs have to do with it. Will they learn the true maning of friendship or will they learn trust and loyalty more. Join Jack and the gang as they meet new friends- even K-9 friends. Bad summery, Enjoy! Storywriter ;P
1. Meet Jack's sister

**Hey guys, heres another story with Crystal! The dogs will be Billy, a staffy cross. Daisy-may, a jack russell****, Defa (my darling boy) a german shepherd and Morty Defa****'s father. All of these dogs are real (except Morty) and live with me except Defa who passed away at a young age in 2010. He is remembered well by my family and might be in a lot of my stories for now on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it. I DO own Crystal, Billy, Daisy-ma****y, Morty**** and (sad face) Defa.**

**Enjoy**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Me, Jack, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy were just practicing some moves that Rudy made up when Tip-tip, Rudy's cat, ran out of Rudy's office followed by about 10 dogs. Rudy then ran after them followed by all of us, but we stopped outside the dojo.

"Right, Jack, Kim you go that way. Milton, Eddie you go that way. Jerry and i will go this way" he said, pointing in all directions. We nodded and went in the direction we were told to go. On the way a little jack russell pup ran up to us. It was a white one with brown around it's eyes and ears, it also had some brown spots on its back and it had a cute little purple bow around it's neck that actually had the bow on the back of her neck. It was SO cute! Plus it ran up to us and started to lick my ankles since i was wearing some leggins. I then picked her up whilst giggling.

"Hey, Jack look at this cutie"

"Aw its so small"

"It's a puppy, you moron" i giggled.

"Hm, looks like her names Daisy-may"

"Aw! Cute name"

"Yeah..."

"Jack we have to take her back"

"Hm, well ok"

"Yes!" I said as we walked back to the dojo with Daisy-may in my arms. The guys are going to freak!

**Milton's POV**

Me and Eddie are walking down the street calling 'here kitty-kitty' and its not working. In fact, the only thing it did get to come to us is a dog, a staffy cross by the looks of it. This one was pure black with bits of white on its snout, it also had a blue bow tie around its neck. I looked at it, no number only a name. Billy. Huh, suits him.

"Well maybe we should take him back to the dojo"

"Why?"

"Because he's lost"

"Whatever" We started to walk back and on the way we came across Kim, Jack and a little puppy. Billy ran up to it and licked it whilst it licked him.

"Maybe the know each other" Kim said.

"Yeah maybe" I replied. Suddenly the dogs both ran to the direction of the gardens.

"Daisy-may!" Jack and Kim screamed.

"Billy!" me and Eddie screamed as we all ran to catch the loose dogs.

**Jerry's POV**

"Yo, why we doin' this again?" I asked munching on a corndog.

"To find tip-tip" Rudy said. Dude, why is there a girl walking over here with two german shepherds and a cat that looks exactly like tip-tip? Oh, sugar, I dropped my corndog. Oh well.

"Hey, are you Rudy Jenkins?" she asked whilst i picked up my corndog and took a bite.

"Yeah" Rudy replied.

"Here's your cat... tip-tip?" she said, giving the cat to Rudy.

"Thanks miss..."

"Call me Crys"

"Dude, you have a boys name? That's tight, yo!" I said. She giggled, ah, i think i'm in love with that giggle.

"Crys is short for Crystal" she said as she stroked one of the german shepherds whilst one glared a me. Wait can dogs do that?

"Well i'm Rudy, sensei of the dojo over there"

"Who the Black Dragons?"

"No! The Bobby Wasabi dojo!"

"Thank god! One of the dudes in there kept asking me out" We all laughed.

"So I'm Jerry" One of the dogs barked at me as i came closer to her, causing me to back away.

"Morty! Sorry about that Jerry, Morty's protective of me because my dad divorced my mother"

"Sorry to hear about that Crys" she smiled at me.

"Who's this then?" Rudy asked Crystal pointing at the other dog.

"That's Defa, the cute, adorable one" she said as Defa licked my face. Suddenly soething white and small jumped on Crystal's back and ack off again, causing her to fall forwards. Right into me.

"Dais, there you are! Did Bill find you?" The little pup nodded and licked her face whilst she giggled, the another dog came up to her and starte licking her. Next was Jack, Kim, Milton and Eddie.

"Um, hi" Kim said.

"Hi, i'm Crys uh thanks for finding my dogs...Jack?"

"Crystal?"

"Jerry!" I said, everyone looked at me.

"What?" Everyone looked back at Jack and Crys.

**Jack's POV**

What is she doing here? Oh by the way, she's my baby sister. Once our parents divorced we were separated, i don't know why but i was always protective of her and she told me everything. We kept in touch, like texting and chatting on the computer and writing letter's. I love my sister, when she was taken away from me i never talked to anybody then i came here and met kim... and the others of course.

"Wait you two know each other?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah she's my baby sister" i said as Defa came up to me and jumped up so his paws were on my shoulders and it looked like i was dancing with him.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Um, back in England" She mumbled. WHAT?

"WHAT?" We all yelled.

"I... um... ran away... with the dogs... and Morty followed" she said looking around.

"Crystal Rosealinda Anderson!" I yelled.

"Oh your angry" she said, with her head down. I softened a bit then hugged her.

"Don't do it again" i said.

"I won't but care to introduce? I've met Rudy and Jerry" she said. We broke away and i introduced her to Kim, Milton and Eddie, then we went back to the dojo so we could catch up. One-by-one we went home. First Eddie, then Milton, then Jerry, Rudy was closing so me, Crys and Kim had to leave to.

"Uh, Crys Kim's staying with us for a few weeks and theres two bed in the guest room so looks like you two are sharing" Her and Kim smiled at each other before we started of after me and Kim got our stuff. When we got home, mine and Crys's mum couldn't believe Crys was here and immediantly hugged her. Once she heard that Crys had ran away she was angry yet happy that she had her daughter back. After tea and some catching up we decided to go to bet, all three of us said goodnight to my mum and went to bed.

"Night girls and dogs"

"Night Jack" came to replys as well as a few barks. I can't believe i got my sis back! This is going to be an awesome life for me.

* * *

**Well hoped you enjoyed. Love you all in a brotherly and sisterly way! LOL. Well i really am hoping I can get 10 or more reveiws for this then i will create the next chapter! Plz REVIEW!**

**Storywriter ;P**


	2. Flashbacks and A Promise

**Crystal is always right: Hey guys, heres chapter 2! Enjoy, i'll tell you how many reveiws i want for this one at the end kk. ENJOY!**

**Ryan the AWESOME: WAIT! I WANNA TELL THEM THE NEWS!**

**Crystal is always right: Ryan, I love you but seriously?**

******Ryan the AWESOME: Love you to and yeah! Right Cryssie is now feeling better! Thanks for all your get well soons and review on dancing with kick OH AND Crys has got a solo in singing! She going to be singing All About Him and perfect two by Auburn! She doing it for schools annual fair. Well see ya!**

**Crys+Ryan! ;D ;P**

**P.S Elisha picked those songs**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"That tickles" I mumbled as something started to lick my face, gradually i opened my eyes only to see Daisy just inches away from my face. I smiled and sat up to see Defa and Morty led on top of Crystal, Billy was on the bottom of my bed staring at them as if to say 'Do they have to be so lazy' i giggled and stroked him. Crystal started snoring so I through my pillow at her to shut her up. Ha that reminds me of when me and Jack hit Jerry because he was snoring like mad. _BANG! _I look over at Crys, whoops I made her fall of the bed.

"I didn't do it! Thank god, he's not here" I heard Crys say.

"Who's not here?" I asked. There was a knock at the door.

"Um, no one. Don't worry about it Kim" She said as she got up to answer the door, Jack came straight in.

"You guys ok, i heard a bang and then Crys shout something"

"Yeah, she just fell of the bed" I snickered.

"You were the one that hit me with a pillow!" she said playfully.

"Well you shouldn't have been snoring"

"I do NOT snore, Jack does that"

"Hey, don't bring me in this. Anyway what did you shout?"

"Nothing" She replied, looking at me practically begging me not to say anything about what she shouted.

"Yeah, she just said something like Jerry when we wake him up"

"Ok, well get dressed we have to get to the dojo soon" With that he left.

"Thank you Kim! Now i know why Jack likes you"

"Why does everybody say that?" I asked/shouted as we both got dressed.

"Cause its true" she replied, we both went to go to our teeth whilst Billy, Morty and Daisy went down stairs but Defa just stared out the window. Once we were done Crys saw Defa and ran to the window, closing the blinds after. I decided not to ask about it and we both went down stairs with Defa behinds us. Downstairs we were greeted by Jack and Crys's mum, Calypso, and Jack.

"Hello Mum! Hi JACKIE" Crystal shouted jumping on jack's lap and hugging him.

"HI CRYSSIE!" Jack said back as he hugged her back.

"Waffles girls?" Calypso asked me and crys shook our heads.

"No thanks Calypso, me and Crys are going to get some food from Circus Burger" I replied as Jack started to tickle Crys, she burst out laughing.

"Let's go girls" Jack said.

All three of us and the dogs walked out after saying goodbye to Calypso walked to Jerry's house just down the street. He met us outside with Milton, Julie and Eddie, we introduced Julie to Crystal and went back to walking to the dojo. Once we were there the temperature went up by a lot, it was now 42 degrees and we were boiling, Crys went with the guys, except for Jack, and Julie to get some clothes that wouldn't cause her to sweat more than she was. Me and Jack just decided to spar until Rudy got here, although it didn't do much good since i just collapsed when i got up. (i was still conscious) Fortunately Jack was there to catch me before i it the ground, he guided me back to the bench and sat down next to me whilst I held my head, really i actually wanted to go to the beach but we had to train, sadly. Me and Jack stayed like that, hoping that Rudy would get here fast.

**Crystal's POV**

I swear all Jerry is here for is just to see me in short skirts and all that girly stuff, well he must be the flirt of Jack's gang, Milton is defiantly the Nerd (No offence to him, he's awesome!) Eddie well he told me he was the 'playah' of the gang, Kim is apparently the ONLY girl and Jack is Mr. Protective. That's not hard to hear, he was always protective of me, i remember when i came home crying from school, he was 1 year ahead of me, and he kept bugging me one what was wrong. I told him that some kid name Matt was making fun of Bob, my imaginary friend. Hey, i was 5 you can't blame me for having an imaginary friend! He took care of it really well, he begged the teachers to put him in the same class as me, saying that i had Mental blocks, Short-term memory loss and that i could only understand stuff when he taught me, it wasn't lying i still have all of those problems. My 'dad' didn't bother to help me, all he got me was Morty, then Morty met a girl and she got pregnant, we got to keep one of the eight pups, so we kept Defa. Billy and Daisy were found on the streets, i had to sneak them in the house every time until i begged my dad to let me keep them. Huh funny, right. Speaking of him, he was never really like my father, he was always drunk and he always abused the staff at our old house and he abused me. I still have scars but i think i'll lay low on that, i actually have a few fresh ones on my back and shoulders. Now that hurt.

"Crystal?" Julie broke me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What about this?" she asked holding up some shorts and a tank top. I nodded and we went to go get them payed for since i did have a few shorts and tank tops in my bag i brought along. I went to go get changed in the bathroom in captain corndog, when i got back Jerry noticed me and almost started to drool. Did i do that? My cheeks began to heat. Oh wow, i'm blushing! I looked away quickly then stated that I was going to go back to the dojo, when I got there, I saw Kim holding her head and Jack just rubbing her back soothingly. I coughed at the back of my throat and they looked at me, Daisy, Billy and Defa ran up to me whilst Morty stayed by Kim.

"Hey, you aright Kim?" I asked. I was seriously worried, so far she has actually treated me as a sister!

"Yeah, the heats just making me light headed" she replied. I dug in my bag to find my gum, you'll never guess this but it really helps, especially this one. I gave it to her and she just looked at me funnily whilst Jack just smirked. He remembers.

_Flashback_

_"Oh my god!" A 14 year old girl groaned holding her head in pain. She was laying down on her back on her bed with her head hanging of it. _

_"I hate Malibu" She mumbled._

_"I love Malibu" Her 15 year old brother replied strolling in her room, he looked at his sister and sighed._

_"What's the matter Cryssie? Do you need a hug from Jackie?" He asked in a childish voice, she nodded and he hugged her, pulling out a pack of gum from his pocket._

_"Here" He said as he handed his sister the pack._

_"Gum? That's the best you could do?" She asked, disbelieving him._

_"Just try it" She sighed and ate a piece, giving him one as well. Later that day, she was running around playing with her brother; headache forgotten._

_Flashback Ends _

Crystal's POV

Kim shrugged and took a piece, her face brighted and life seemed to be restored in her. I smirked and Jack smiled at her, I gave her a full pack.

"Thanks Crys" Suddenly there was a pain in my back, I collapsed on the floor in pain. Jack and Kim ran to me, screaming my name. Rudy and the other's came back at that time.

"What happened?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know, she just collapsed!" Jack shouted back pulling me up and supporting me, holding my hand.

"I'm fine, it's just my back" WRONG THING TO SAY STUPID HEAD! Rudy told everyone to leave so they could look at my back, once Milton, Eddie and Jerry were gone (Jack got to stay cause he was my big bro, Kim and Julie got to stay cause they're girls) Rudy asked me to take of my shirt so i did. I heard all of them gasp, then i heard a camara go of, sounds like Jack's taking a pic. He came and sat down in front of me, showing me the picture after I put my top back on. I was terrified. My back was beaten, good and hard. I had scratches everywhere, purple bruises all over my back and a deep cut where my 'dad' must of pushed me on some broken glass or something. I looked back at Rudy, he was shocked looking over all of my scratches and bruises. Julie and Kim looked just as shocked, finally Jack looked like he was ready to kill the person who did it. Huh wonder if he's really going to kill our 'father', doubt it. He dropped his phone on my lap, then started pacing up and down, uh oh.

"Jack-" I started.

"Who did it?" He interrupted.

"Jack, It was just me being clumsy"

"There's no way you can be THAT CLUMSY CRYS!" He shouted, I hate it when he's angry. I silenced for a minute.

"Jack, let's not rush into things" Rudy said walking up to Jack. He whispered something in his ear and Jack went to get a dummy. Good idea.

"This is why I HATE being away from you Crys, I can't protect you like i could back then" He said looking at me, I got up and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"I miss being with you Jack, but I can take care of myself you know"

"Yeah I know, but I just want to be there for you" By now everyone was inside. To lighten the mood, Rudy asked if we all wanted to go to the beach we all agreed. Me, Jack and Kim went back our house, we told Rudy that we would meet him and the guys there. When we were done getting our stuff, we headed of to the beach. When we were there, met up with the others, Rudy just told me to keep a top on so that the boys wouldn't question me about the marks on my back. Everyone started to have fun except me, Jack would keep checking up on me but I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Hey guys I'm just going to go for a walk" I said, they all nodded and I went of. I kept walking along the water until it got a but late and I got a text from Jack say to come back. I headed back but kept an eye on a few men dressed in black suits, I left the dogs with the guys so I did't have any protection and Jack got all the karate skills whilst I got the surfing skills. We had tried to teach each other but it didn't work plus our grandfather said it would be silly since we were never separated. Until our parents divorced. Honestly, my grandfather had a fight with the judge about who got custody over me, I still remember it.

_Flashback Crystal's POV_

_"The father will get custody of the 12 year old girl, whilst the mother will get custody of the 13 year old boy" The judge said. Me and Jack looked at each other, we're going to be... SEPARATED?_

_"Hang on a minute! Why can't my daughter get custody of both children?" My grandfather called out._

_"It's the courts decision Mr. Parks" The Judge said looking at him._

_"Case closed"_

_"Case NOT CLOSED!" Grampa called out again._

_"You can't trust that man with my Granddaughter!"_

_"He's right My honour, he won't even look after my daughter, he'll just leave her" Mum said. The judge claimed it was closed and I was take away, forcefully, from Jack. I'm not going with out a fight!_

_"Jack!" I scream, pushing and shoving, Jack, Grampa and mum were being held back but Jack managed to get away, pulling me away from the men holding me. He grabbed my hand and ran away from me with our mum and granmpa calling after us, when the caught up me and Jack were hugging. Jack was actually crying and so was I._

_"T-They're going t-to take me a-away Jack" I cried._

_"Not without a fight" He replied, wiping some tears away._

__I was taken out of my flashback when I was grabbed by the men in the suits, It was like that day all over again. I was pushing, screaming and shoving, then I screamed the one name that was on my head.

"JACK!"

Suddenly, one man was pushed of me and I landed in the water, Jerry then came to me and helped me up. One man aimed for him but he blocked and punched him back, another did the same and Jerry did the same. I just stood behind him, tears threatening to come out. When it was all over, the men were in the floor groaning in pain. Jack came up to me, checking me over, that's when i came undone. Tears started forming and sliding down my cheek, Jack put his arms around me.

"They work for dad, he know's I've ran away. He's sending people to get me!" I said, everyone did a group hug Kim and Rudy being careful 'cause the were at my back.

"Crys, we all promise to keep you away from them, you Jack's sister and one of his best friends." Kim started.

"That mean you our friend to, dudette" Jerry said.

"Even though you don't take karate you still live by the Wasabi Code Crys" Jack said, he did the sig as well as everyone else, I joined in.

"We swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal, honest and never say die" We all chanted they all looked at me.

"Wasabi" I shouted.

"WASABI" They shouted back

* * *

**Ryan the AWESOME: Ok, lots of brotherly, sisterly love there. A tad of Crys and Jerry and hardly any Kick. We'll get to work on that.**

**Crystal is always right: Sorry it took so long not most of the dogs, Next chapter will have more cute moments with Kick, Jerry and Crys, the dogs and Jack and Crys. See ya every one!**

**Both: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Crys+Ryan! ;D ;P**


	3. Important AN

**Crystal is always right: Ok, we dont know what should happen next cause we have writer block.**

**Ryan the AWESOME: So we put up a poll with ideas that Josh, Elisha and Dylan gave us.**

**Both: HELP!**

**Crys+Ryan! ;D ;P**


	4. Finding out and old friends

**Crystal is always right: Surprise!**

**Ryan the AWESOME: So we put up a poll with ideas that Josh, Elisha and Dylan gave us and were just going to do a few of the ideas so pleas enjoy and thank you to all the reviewers WE LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**Crys+Ryan! ;D ;P**

* * *

**Crys's Pov**

The gang and i were just at the beach, i have t admit. Pretty good waves here, better than England thats for sure. I remember when me and my friend Elisha came to the beach one time.

_Flashback_

_"Dude that was AWESOME!" I said as i got out the water, I had just been in a total wipeout. Dangerous but fun._

_"Dude, don't do it again I thought you died!" Elisha shout as she dried her hair with her pink towel, passing me my baby blue one. I started to dry my clothes them my only attual friends in my 'dads' mansion came over. Philip the butler was like a granddad to me and Mary was like a mother. They were both worried about me and whenever my dad abused me they would do their bet to treat the wounds. But there have been some cases that it was un-treatable. Like my Leg, my dad came back from an office party one night and threw a big piece of glass in my leg. They couldn't get it out, but that didn't stop me from surfing. Surfing was all I had after I was taken away from my Brother, mum and granddad. But i still text my brother and mum but granddad hadn't been well lately, so my brother says._

_"Crystal, you worry us half to death!" Mary said, trying to catch he breath whilst shouting at me._

_"What about the other half?" I asked._

_"The other half thought that was a very good trick" Philip said. I laughed and high-fived Elisha. Then a booming voice shouted and scared the living day lights out of me and Elisha. _

_"Crystal! Mary! Philip!" My dad shouted. _

_"Gotta go elle see ya tomorrow, if i'm still alive!" I said, Elisha knew about my abuse but promised me she'd keep it a secret, other wise i'd tell Max that she has a crush on him._

_"You will be dude, god loves you!" she shouted back and waved. I waved back ad walked to the car (limo) with Philip and dad was in the back and the journey back was silent, until we got home and the house was empty. _

I'll stop there with that flashback. I had to anyway, a big wave came out of nowhere and trashed my wave sending me into a bigger wipeout then back then. I stayed underwater until it was over I could hold my breath for a long time, so i didn't need to worry. I swam to the surface and Defa was there waiting for me, I grabbed my board with one hand and his collar with the other and kicked my legs to help. He got me to the beach and Kim handed me a towel whilst Jerry congratulated me. Milton stared in shock and Eddie was eating, Rudy was with a BBQ and Jack was just looking at me.

"You suicidal" He said, jokingly. I nodded and dried Defa. Then i got a text from Elisha.

"Airport. Now" It said. I texted back.

"Why?" Soon a reply came.

"Don't matter Crys" I texted back and ok and carried on drying Defa, then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Look at the wave" then they hung up, confused i looked up at the wave to see a girl with light brown hair up in a pony tail with a pink bikini on. I already knew who it was and grabbed my board. Getting confused and worried glances rom the guys i swam out with Defa to the wave. The girl did a trick that made her land in the water, she swam towards me. Just them I was dragged under water and Defa dived down with me. Then i saw the face and swam back up. When all four people were I got on my board and pulled Defa up with me.

"I hate you" I said.

"Crys! We came all this was and I suffered a week with them, how could you!" Elisha said in a fake sad voice. I laughed and hugged her.

"Crys, how you been?" Max asked, hugging me. He and the rest of them knew about my back so they were all careful.

"Good, you?" I asked him.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say, we're all better now" He said and Kyle and Ash nodded.

"So you got a boyfriend yet?" Ash said, I laughed and pushed him off his board.

"Take that as a rejection Ash" Kyle said helping him steady his board.

"Come on, theres people you have to meet" I said and led them to the beach.

"Crys? Wht was that about?" Milton asked.

"These are friends from England Elisha"

"Hey"

"Ash"

"Yo"

"Kyle"

"What's up"

"And Max"

"Sup"

"Guys this is my brother and his friends, Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy"

"They all said hi and them Elisha gasped and ran off, Morty following her. She came back with two more people carrying luggage" I screamed and ran up to them. Philip and Mary! Philip laughed, dropped the bags and picked me up as I ran into a hug. Wen he let go I went to May and hugged her.

"Darling hows your leg and back?" Mary asked as I led them to the beach.

"Getting better but these guys don't know so please be quiet about it" They nodded and when we got there Jack looked at them.

"Philip? Mary"

"Master Jack how have you been?" Philp asked smiling.

"Uh, great thanks" He looked at me and i smiled.

"Hey Crys, Ash was just telling us a story about you" Jerry said.

"Oh yeah so anyway, the next time we saw her she had a huge scar down her leg and she said here was glass stuck in it and they couldn't get it out" Jack looked at me and I glared at Ash. He's dead.

"Crys? Glass? In your leg?" Jack said coming closer to me.

"Glass? Leg? Whaaaat? No. OWWWWWWW" I said as he pushed down on my left leg. He glared at me.

"It's uh a uh bruise?" I said.

"How did I not notice it?! It's a giant purple scar on your leg! And you wear shorts!" Jack said as I laughed nervously and painfully, Ash was leaning his hand on my back. Elisha notice and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?! Oh, sorry Crys" He said as he and Elisha swapped places. It was getting late so we decided to go home. Elisha was staying out ours whilst they boy and Mary stayed at a hotel. Elisha, Kim and I went into our room and got ready for bed.

"So why have you got glass in your leg?" Kim asked, me and Elisha looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, we were walking home from school and we had to pass a bar, and there was glass everywhere and i tripped" I said.

"Really?" Kim and Elisha looked at me.

"What? It's true" Elisha shook her head.

"I can tell your lieing" Kim said.

"You can"

"Yep, i mean you have bruises on your back like someone punched you, scars on you legs and back like your being..." she stopped then said the last word.

"Abused" Me and Elisha looked down as tears came down from my eyes.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Plz reveiw!**

**Crys and Ryan :P XD**


End file.
